De l'ombre à ta lumière
by Manon76200
Summary: Entrons dans un monde parallèle où tous nos repères sont bouleversés ? Tous ? Non, pas vraiment. Comment Brian et Justin trouveront-il le chemin de leurs cœurs ? Une fic qui explore de nouveaux horizons, pour le couple mythique, ni tout à fait le même, ni tout à fait un autre...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :**M

**Pairing :**Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle histoire. Alors ici faut oublier les couples originaux et beaucoup de liens familiaux. Les métiers, c'est pareil. Maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, je vous laisse découvrir, et peut être aimer... Qui sait ?**

**Ah euh oui j'allais oublier, dans ce chapitre je parle d'une chanson, les paroles ne sont bien évidemment pas de mes personnages mais appartiennent au groupe AaRON. **

« Chéri, debout, il est 7h, tu vas finir par être en retard »

Ok ok, qu'on lui laisse juste encore cinq minutes, et il serait sur pieds. Cinq petites minutes !

Le temps que l'odeur du café parvienne jusqu'à ses narines, que le jet brulant de la douche sur sa peau délasse son dos noué, qu'il décroche de son dressing une chemise Armani avec un costume Hugo Boss et que dans la glace il reconnaisse enfin l'homme au regard magnétique qui refusait une fois de plus de lui sourire.

« Tu passes au pressing ce soir, je n'aurai pas le temps, j'ai une réunion à 20 h » Lançait Mélanie en observant son mari tandis qu'il checkait ses mails de la nuit.

« Mmmm » Il ne l'écoutait déjà plus se dit-elle, un demi sourire aux lèvres !

Mon Dieu que cet homme était beau. Après 5 ans de mariage, elle ne se lassait toujours pas d'admirer son homme, sa longue silhouette élégante, sa démarche de félin, ses yeux d'aigle perçants.

« On peut déjeuner ensemble ce midi ? » Hasarda-telle.

« Si tu veux, on se SMS ? » Répondit alors Brian, en relevant la tête de l'écran de son portable.

Puis, il quitta l'appartement en embrassant Mélanie sur le front.

L'air frais du matin le saisit brusquement tandis qu'il prenait place dans sa voiture, une corvette de collection arrachée de haute lutte aux enchères à un Russe furibond d'avoir raté l'affaire. Brian en sourit encore ! Il adorait ce genre de victoire. Au programme du jour, son cours de droit du travail pour sa classe de master, puis, une plaidoirie au tribunal pour l'affaire Ricardo Mendès versus Mac Donald. Puis retour au cabinet où l'attendaient ses dossiers.

Pour l'heure, ses étudiants attendaient sagement dans l'amphi que Monsieur Brian Kinney leur fasse l'honneur de venir leur faire partager son immense talent de juriste ! Prétentieux ? Non, même pas, Brian connaissait sa valeur, et détestait plus que tout l'hypocrisie de la fausse modestie !

Voilà un an qu'il avait accepté ce poste honorifique, rarement accordé à un homme de son âge, après tout, il n'avait que 32 ans, et il ne le regrettait pas. Certes il y avait plus d'abrutis que de génies parmi ses élèves et pourtant, Brian était content car au milieu de ce troupeau de boutonneux post pubères, il y avait Mademoiselle Lindsay Petersen !

Qu'on ne se méprenne pas, son attraction pour cette frêle jeune fille blonde et pale n'avait rien de physique ! Non, ce qui le fascinait, c'était l'esprit vif, le sens de la répartie, le don exceptionnel d'analyse que manifestait l'étudiante. Le regard qu'elle posait sur lui n'avait rien de celui que lui lançait son habituel fan club féminin. Elle était différente, incroyablement différente et sans savoir expliquer pourquoi, sa simple présence faisait du bien à Brian ! Oui, il allait passer une bonne journée !

« Oui Mademoiselle Petersen ? »

« Monsieur Kinney, pourquoi dans cette affaire, ne pas avoir exploité le passé de votre client ? »

« Parce que le jury était composé en majorité d'afro américains, et je peux vous garantir que le verdict aurait été bien différent » Répondit-il dans un sourire en direction de Lindsay.

La sonnerie se mit à retentir sur ses dernières paroles, provocant comme à l'accoutumée un mouvement de masse migratoire vers le couloir.

« Mademoiselle Petersen, vous avez 2 minutes à m'accorder ? » Demanda Brian tandis que Lindsay finissait de ranger ses affaires. La jeune fille releva la tête, son regard bleu scrutant celui de son professeur.

« Oui Monsieur Kinney ? »

« D'abord bravo pour votre partiel, c'est brillant et pertinent, comme d'habitude, devrais-je dire » Commença Brian.

Puis il continua :

« Avez-vous déjà fait vos recherches pour votre stage ? »

« Non pas encore monsieur, je n'ai pas eu le temps » Répondit Lindsay qui avait la désagréable impression d'être prise en faute.

Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas, et à vrai dire, Brian en son for intérieur, s'inquiétait de la mine fatiguée de la jeune fille.

« Vous avez un job en dehors de vos études, si je me souviens bien » Déclara-t-il.

« Oui Monsieur, je travaille le soir »

« MacDo ? Starbuck ? KFC ? » Plaisanta Brian.

« Mmmmm, un peu ce genre-là oui » Répondit Lindsay, parce que à dire vrai, elle ne se sentait pas du tout de révéler à son professeur.

Elle chantait le soir dans un club de Manhattan et cette fois, sa réputation d'étudiante modèle en prendrait un sacré coup.

Brian hocha la tête, lui qui pour payer ses études, avait connu la galère des petits boulots cumulés le soir histoire de ne pas crever de faim pendant ses études, connaissait l'épuisement, le découragement, la lassitude des étudiants qui n'avaient pas la chance d'être nés une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Il en gardait d'ailleurs une antipathie spontanée tenace à l'égard des gosses de riches qui poursuivaient leurs études, sans jamais les rattraper, aux frais de papa !

« Je vous embauche. » Dit Brian d'un ton qu'il regretta car il le trouva immédiatement trop enjoué et quelque peu familier.

« Ok, ok, je vous apporte ma convention de stage au prochain cours ? »

Pour une réponse laconique, c'en était une, mais Brian n'en fut pas étonné plus que ça. Mademoiselle Petersen allait toujours droit au but, sans fioritures ni minauderies inutiles.

Elle avait dit « oui » et Brian pensa que décidément, ce serait vraiment une excellente journée !

**OoO**

« Justinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, t'es rentré ? »

Lindsay n'aimait rien tant que rentrer chez elle, elle se sentait tout de suite mieux comme si l'oppression de la ville disparaissait à chacun de ses pas qui la menaient au 3ème étage de la petite maison aux bow windows jaune pâle !

« Justinnnnnnnnnnnnnn dis-moi oui ou merde ? »

« Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde ! »

« Hé ben voilà, t'es rentré ! Les petits sont encore au parc ? » Demanda la jeune fille en retirant son bonnet !

« Yeap, Deb leur fait la totale cette aprèm. »

Justin Petersen était ce qu'on peut appeler un ''putain de beau petit blond'', ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient l'air d'un elfe. Certes il n'était pas ce que l'on peut appeler un ''dandy'', tant son allure négligée laissait franchement à désirer, mais son corps affolant supportait bien tous ses excès vestimentaires : jeans trop grands, T shirt tantôt XXL, tantôt trop courts, suivant ce qu'il attrapait le matin en se levant dans la penderie. En résumé, il se foutait totalement de son allure et pour le moment, il semblait être concentré sur la fixation d'une étagère dans le salon de cet appartement «refuge» de Greenwich village.

« Doucement Lili, marche pas trop fort, cette salope d'étagère a l'air de tenir enfin. » Déclara-t-il à l'attention de la jeune fille en brandissant une perceuse-visseuse.

« Waouh, tu t'améliores » Siffla Lindsay.

« … »

« On se fait du thé ? J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Tu sais quoi ? Kinney m'a proposé de faire mon stage chez lui »

« Kinney ? C'est qui celui-là ? »

« Pffff. Je me demande des fois si tu t'intéresses un tout petit peu à ma vie » Protesta la jeune fille.

« ... »

« Brian Kinney, mon prof de droit du travail »

« Ahhhh, ouai »

« Ça va, fais pas semblant de suivre, crétin »

Justin s'était approché, enlaçant à présent Lindsay, qui semblait faire des efforts pour avoir l'air boudeuse.

« Ma chérie, trésor de ma vie... Mon étoile céleste » Lui murmurait le jeune homme en lui mordant le creux du cou.

Alors Lindsay se retourna pour faire face au petit démon qui lui chantait des sucreries pour l'amadouer.

« Mon amour, lumière de mes jours, mon astre éclatant… Vas te faire foutre » Lui répondit-elle en riant !

Ce jeu entre eux pouvait durer des heures, ils ne s'en laissaient pas, se lançant tout à tour des insultes et des mots doux et quand ils étaient dans cette bulle, personne ne pouvait les en faire sortir, sauf, les 2 petits lutins qui venaient de débouler dans l'entrée, apportant avec eux l'air frais d'automne de central Park. Sarah et Sacha, 2 jumeaux de 2 ans, faisaient leur apparition dans le salon, la démarche encore hésitante, suivis de près par une femme à la tignasse rousse, et au sourire éclatant de celles qui s'épanouissent au contact des enfants.

Debbie était ce que l'on peut appeler, une maitresse femme. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de 5 minutes, pour juger que cette petite famille de blondinets tout droit sortis de contes d'Andersen, avait grand besoin qu'une « maman » s'occupe d'eux. Et la famille Petersen ne s'était pas faite prier.

Justin et Lin étaient si jeunes pour s'occuper de 2 bébés et leur arrivée à New York dans la précipitation, une chaude journée de mai, avait été vécue par cette femme généreuse comme une véritable mission humanitaire. Il fallait « sauver » la tribu Petersen !

Mum Deb, comme l'appelaient les jeunes gens, s'attarda un moment avec eux devant un mug de thé au lait.

« Alors ? Quoi de neuf depuis ce matin ? » Demandait-elle en piochant dans l'assiette de biscuits.

« Lin est tout excitée, elle va aller servir de larbin dans le cabinet de son prof » Se moquait Justin.

« Oh, super ma chérie, tu es contente ? » Debbie faisait la grimace en direction de Justin, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sarcasmes.

« Laisse Debbie, le grand artiste ne peut pas comprendre, MOI j'ai le sens des responsabilités, et la perspective d'un VRAI métier qui va remplir le frigo » Et la jeune femme tira la langue en direction de Justin.

« Au cas ou ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'ai fini ma chanson tout à l'heure, je suppose que vous vous foutez que je vous la fasse écouter ! »

Le jeune homme avait à peine fini sa phrase, que les 2 femmes se précipitèrent sur le canapé.

« Ça va la diva, te fais pas prier, envoie ! » Lança la plus jeune !

Alors, Justin s'installa au piano, ferma les yeux un instant, retint son souffle et laissa les premières notes glisser sous ses doigts :

Lili,take another walk out of your fake world  
>please put all the drugs out of your hand<br>you'll see that you can breathe without no back up  
>so much stuff you've got to understand<br>for every step in any walk  
>any town of any thought<br>i'll be your guide  
>for every street of any scene<br>any place you've never been  
>i'll be your guide<p>

Lili, you know there's still a place for people like us  
>The same blood runs in every hand<br>You see it's not the wings that makes the angel  
>Just have to move the bats out of your head<br>for every step in any walk  
>any town of any thought<br>i'll be your guide  
>for every street of any scene<br>any place you've never been  
>i'll be your guide<br>Lili, easy as a kiss we'll find an answer  
>Put all your fears back in the shade<br>Don't become a ghost without no colour  
>Cause you're the best paint life ever made<br>for every step in any walk  
>any town of any thought<br>i'll be your guide…..

for every street of any scene  
>any place you've never been<br>i'lll be your guide.

**OoO**

Avant de sortir de l'amphi B, Brian avait été attiré par une tache vive sur un pupitre du deuxième rang. Il s'était alors approché pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Sans doute un étudiant aurait oublié son classeur ! C'était un sac dans lequel il trouva des partitions, un spray de ventoline, et une carte de bibliothèque au nom de Lindsay Petersen ! Il se fit la réflexion que ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de la jeune fille d'oublier ainsi ses affaires, et que cette ventoline pourrait peut-être lui faire défaut ! Et puis, pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'était pas spécialement pressé de rentrer chez lui ce soir. Un dîner était prévu, du genre qui vous fait bailler d'ennui intérieurement, alors c'était décidé, il passerait chez l'étudiante après son dernier rendez vous au cabinet vers 20h. Cela restait une heure encore correcte, lui sembla-t-il.

« Monsieur Kinney, votre rendez-vous est arrivé »

« Faites entrer Cynthia, et vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, je fermerai, bonne soirée »

« Merci Monsieur, bonne soirée à vous aussi » Répondit la jeune femme.

L'homme qui se présenta alors dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau parut immédiatement antipathique à Brian. Pourquoi diable avait-il accepté de le recevoir pour un premier rendez-vous ? La réponse ? Il la connaissait dans le fond, mais il n'avait plus envie de l'entendre : il avait pris ce dossier, parce que c'était une occasion unique de se faire une putain de pub dans les médias.

Philip Carter avait la trentaine fatiguée, un regard de fouine, un corps quelconque, rien d'une bombe sexuelle ni d'un apollon très désirable ! Brian avait du mal à croire en son histoire, mais, les histoires, quand on est avocat, on sait les arranger pour les transformer en vérité !

Brian le fit asseoir, et se mit à relire le dossier devant son client :

« Donc, nous partons sur une plainte pour harcèlement sexuel, vous maintenez votre intention d'aller au procès ? »

« Oui, Maître, vous ne me croyez pas ? »

« Monsieur Carter, que je vous crois ou non n'a aucune importance, mon job, c'est de faire en sorte que le juge vous croit ! »

Son client ne répondit rien.

« Donc, en résumé, vous avez été victime pendant plusieurs années des avances de votre employeur, l'acteur James Trivalto »

« Non Maître, ce n'était pas que des avances, vous n'avez pas lu ce que j'ai mis dans ma lettre ? » Demanda l'homme en rapprochant son visage de celui de Brian.

Si. Brian avait lu ce ramassis d'obscénités qui l'avait mis assez mal à l'aise. S'il voulait mener ce dossier à la victoire, il allait falloir rendre tout cela bien plus présentable, à commencer par la présumée victime qui s'attaquait à une véritable star d'Hollywood !

« Pourquoi avoir supporté cela pendant si longtemps, vous pouviez partir il me semble ? »

« Maitre, vous savez ce que c'est, la vie facile, l'argent, et puis un jour, je me suis rendu compte qu'il abusait de moi, enfin, comment vous dites vous les avocats ? Ah ouai, "abus d'influence" ? »

« Soit, écoutez Monsieur Carter, laissez moi un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça, je vous donnerai ma réponse dans quelques jours »

Brian se leva, indiquant ainsi à son hôte la direction de la sortie.

« Je compte sur vous Maitre, vous allez m'aider à le faire cracher ce porc n'est ce pas ? C'est vous le meilleur à ce qu'on dit... »

Brian accepta à regret la poignée de main moite qui lui était tendue.

Oui, oui, c'était lui le meilleur. Brian referma la porte en soupirant, et se rappela qu'il était temps de partir, s'il ne voulait pas arriver à une heure peu décente chez Melle Petersen.

Greenwich Village n'était pas si loin de son cabinet, c'était l'affaire de quelques minutes avant que la maison aux fenêtres jaunes n'apparaissent au détour de la rue dans laquelle Brian avait garé son bolide.

Pas de digicode, pas d'interphone, étions nous vraiment au 21ème siècle ici ?

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un Monsieur ? »

La tête d'un jeune homme souriant apparut à la fenêtre de l'appartement de l'entresol.

« Oui, bonsoir, je cherche Lindsay Petersen, elle habite bien ici ? » Rétorqua Brian.

« Absolument ! Famille Petersen ? 3ème étage ! Sonnez fort ! Ils n'entendent pas toujours. Au fait, je m'appelle Emmet Graci et vous ? » Demanda le garçon d'un air effronté qui fit sourire l'avocat.

« Je m'appelle Brian Kinney, je suis le professeur de droit de Melle... »

« Ah c'est vous ! Et bien depuis le temps qu'elle nous rabat les oreilles avec son génie de prof. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance »

Brian fit un signe de la main en souriant, avant de s'engouffrer dans le hall de cette maison, qui sentait la tarte aux pommes, et l'encaustique des escaliers.

Y avait-il au moins une sonnette à cette porte ? Ou fallait-il frapper ? Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, tout était " à l'ancienne " dans cette demeure.

Brian frappa donc plusieurs petits coup secs et attendit, son sac à la main, que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir.

Il entendit d'abord une sorte de cavalcade assourdie par l'épaisseur des murs de cette vieille maison encore solide et pimpante... Puis, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un jeune homme dont la blondeur et le sourire laissèrent Brian muet, comme pétrifié par cette vision ! Le jeune homme tenait accroché à sa hanche un petit garçon tout aussi blond, dont les yeux pales scrutaient le visiteur comme absorbés par la contemplation d'une nouvelle tête à découvrir.

Brian fit un effort surhumain pour enfin reprendre ses esprits, avant que son silence ne devienne trop étrange au garçon qui se tenait en face de lui.

« Bonsoir, je suis Brian Kinney, désolé de vous déranger à cette heure tardive, mais je rapporte son médicament à Mademoiselle Petersen. Elle l'a oublié à la fac, j'ai supposé qu'elle pourrait en avoir besoin... »

Holly shit, mais pourquoi éprouvait-il le besoin de justifier sa visite à ce point là ? C'était totalement ridicule !

« Linnnnnnnnnnnnnn, visite pour toi » Cria-t-il avant de se présenter.

« Moi c'est Justin Petersen » Le jeune homme invita Brian à entrer et c'est là, alors qu'il pénétrait dans le salon en déposant l'enfant sur le tapis, qu'il lui décrocha un sourire, qui finit définitivement d'anéantir le peu de raison qui restait encore à l'avocat !

« Asseyez-vous Lin arrive, vous buvez quelque chose ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

En temps ordinaire, Brian aurait laissé le sac à la première personne qui aurait ouvert la porte et il serait reparti aussi sec...  
>Non, en fait, en temps ordinaire, voilà ce qu'il aurait fait : il aurait ramassé le sac qui trainait dans cet amphi et l'aurait déposé à l'accueil, ni plus ni moins !<br>Mais voilà, il se retrouvait assis dans ce canapé, les yeux rivés sur le corps félin du jeune garçon qui à présent, sans réponse audible de sa part, attendait que Brian soit en mesure de sortir un son. C'est l'apparition de Lindsay qui sauva Brian du ridicule. Elle venait de laver ses cheveux et les avait enroulés dans une serviette la faisant ainsi ressembler à un Maharadja quelque peu efféminé.

« Monsieur Kinney, il ne fallait pas vous déranger pour ça vous savez, des Ventolines j'en plein les placards ici ! »

Elle avait un air mi étonné, mi contrarié par la présence de son professeur. Que diable faisait-il ici ? C'était certes très serviable de sa part, mais ça ne plaisait pas du tout à la jeune fille. Personne n'avait le droit de mettre les pieds chez eux ! PERSONNE ! Sauf le cercle très restreint de la garde rapprochée de la famille Petersen.  
>Comment Justin, lui d'habitude si paranoïaque, pouvait-il avoir l'air si décontracté ? A bien y réfléchir, Lindsay avait déjà la réponse... Brian Kinney était un sacré beau mec, ce qui ne risquait pas d'échapper au jeune blond qui semblait déjà mettre en place le piège dans lequel tout le monde tombait tôt ou tard. Son visage d'ange et son regard de démon commençaient visiblement à faire un putain d'effet à Maitre Kinney !<br>Il était temps de mettre un terme à tout ce cirque avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! 

« Encore merci professeur » En faisant signe de le raccompagner, Lindsay lui signifiait qu'il était temps de partir.

Brian Kinney était un homme à qui on n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer les choses 2 fois, et il avait très bien compris que sa jeune élève souhaiter écourter l'entrevue. Il prit donc congé brièvement, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers celui qui venait en quelques secondes de bouleverser tous ses repères, toutes ses certitudes !

L'avocat maudissait la rapidité du trajet qui le ramenait à son appartement où l'attendaient déjà les invités de Melanie. Il maudissait cette soirée, il maudissait ce dîner, il maudissait les conversations convenues qu'il devrait supporter, mais plus que tout, il maudissait Justin Petersen !

Et d'abord, d'où sortait-il celui là ? Et qui étaient ces enfants ? Lindsay n'avait jamais fait allusion à sa vie privée, et il est vrai que les étudiants n'étaient pas tenus de préciser leur situation familiale, mais enfin tout de même ! Un couple si jeune... 2 enfants en bas age ! Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui passe inaperçue !

Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et elles étaient suffisamment insistantes pour occuper tout son esprit !

Il s'excusa de son retard en saluant les invités d'un geste de la main et englobant ainsi tout l'assistance, ce qui le dispensait de fastidieuses accolades.

« Brian, où étais-tu ? Tu avais oublié ce dîner ? » Melanie se donnait un mal de chien pour ne pas que son ton trahisse son agacement.

Elle savait que son mari était tout à fait capable de prendre son manteau et de planter la soirée sans un mot, si l'envie lui prenait.

« J'avais un dernier rendez-vous qui s'est un peu éternisé » Répondit Brian.

Ce dont il avait le plus envie à cet instant, c'était de respirer l'air de la rue, d'aller pousser jusqu'au MSG, d'aller se noyer dans la foule compact et bruyante des pubs bondés du Village, et peut-être qui sait, d'y capturer l'espace de quelques minutes, celui qui soulagerait le feu qui s'était embrasé dans le bas de son ventre... Jusqu'au creux de ses reins !

Brian sentait monter en lui ce désir incontrôlable de fuir, loin de ces gens qui s'autoproclamaient ses amis, sans qu'il se souvienne vraiment depuis quand ils étaient censés jouer ce rôle et surtout, il supposait que ces relations faisaient partie du vernis social imposé par sa situation. Quand on est un avocat courtisé par les médias, on doit avoir des amis à la hauteur : chirurgiens, designers fashion, rois du showbiz et gouverneurs !

Pas ce soir ! Il n'avait pas envie de jouer cette comédie ce soir. Brian leva son verre et invita l'assemblée à se diriger vers le somptueux buffet dressé sur la terrasse chauffée dont la vue panoramique sur Manhattan faisait toujours son petit effet ! Il accorda quelques échanges courtois, histoire de ne pas griller sa réputation, puis, il s'éclipsa, prétextant la garde à vue d'un client dont il fallait régler la caution. C'était bien pratique ça le coup de la GAV. Imparable, sourit-il en montant dans sa voiture.

Le boy's room était bondé comme chaque fin de semaine. Il s'adossa au bar, comme à son habitude, une bière à la main, observant les hommes qui dansaient sur la piste. Brian entrait en chasse, et comme tout bon prédateur, il avait vite isolé sa proie de son regard magnétique. Et la victime consentante ne résistait jamais très longtemps. L'avocat s'arracha alors lentement du comptoir et attrapa par la ceinture un jeune homme blond au regard d'azur. Tout était si facile, la back room sentait la sueur, le stupre, le tabac froid et le shit, mais Brian n'y prêtait pas attention, ce qu'il voulait à l'instant précis, c'est sentir la langue du garçon entourer son gland puis ses lèvres parcourir sa queue jusqu'à lui arracher le râle qui allait le libérer ! Holy shit, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux en crispant sa main dans la chevelure blonde, c'est le visage de Justin Petersen qui s'imposait à lui, qui embrouillait encore son cerveau ! Putain de Justin Petersen !

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :**M

**Pairing :**Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous, voici le deuxième chapitre. N'oubliez pas, il faut oublier les couples originaux et beaucoup de liens familiaux. Les métiers, c'est pareil. **

**Halleluya est de Jeff Buckley et All of me de John Legend.**

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton prof était une bombasse » Justin rangeait les jouets étalés sur le tapis du salon, dans un coffre en bois adossé au Bow window.

« Bah, tu sais, je fais pas vraiment attention à ce genre de chose » Répliqua Lindsay qui finissait de sécher les enfants tout juste sortis du bain.

« Menteuse ! un mec comme ça, c'est inratable » Se moquait le jeune homme.

« Pour toi Trésor ! Moi je suis bien au-dessus de ça » Répondit la jeune fille d'un ton théâtral !

« C'est ça ! Joue à l'immaculée conception mais, pas à moi ma belle ! Ça marche pas... Ah, au fait, Ted a appelé, il a dit qu'il arriverait pour Thanksgiving. Il me fait rire, Ted. Qu'est-ce qu'un anglais peut bien avoir à foutre de Thanksgiving ? » Poursuivit-il en aidant Lin à passer le pyjama des enfants.

« Autant que nous Justin... On est pas non plus américains, faut-il te le rappeler ? » Lin fronçait les sourcils, d'un air un peu contrarié.

« Hé ma belle, t'inquiète tout va bien. Regarde, on a un appart génial, on vit confortablement, je peux composer, j'ai un club où me produire, tu fais de brillantes études, et les petits sont en pleine forme ! Que veux-tu de plus Lilie ? »

Ce qu'elle voulait ? Retrouver l'insouciance de leur enfance, la légèreté que l'on devrait avoir à 20 ans. La désinvolture des jeunes de son âge qui ne se souciaient que d'eux mêmes et de leurs envies. Mais de ça, aujourd'hui il n'en était plus question. Elle regarda en souriant les 2 petites têtes blondes qui sagement, mangeaient leur purée de légumes sous la surveillance de Justin qui semblait si à l'aise, qu'à le voir ainsi jouer son rôle avec gravité, elle en oubliait un peu ses petites frustrations.

**OoO**

D'habitude, Brian rentrait de ses virées nocturnes la tête et le corps vidés de toute tension. Il n'avait pas honte de ces escapades qu'il ne considérait pas comme une trahison envers Melanie. Pour lui, tout cela n'était que du sexe facile, mécanique et sans conséquence. Le fait que cela se passe avec des hommes ne lui posait aucune question existentielle. Brian ne se sentait pas gay, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour ces garçons interchangeables, ces ombres de la nuit sans nom et sans visage. Après tout, bon nombre de ses collègues se payaient des call girl, plus ou moins onéreuses pour évacuer leur stress, et bien lui, ça ne lui coûtait rien au Boy's room, pensât-il en souriant ! Il suffisait qu'il franchisse la porte du hall luxueux de son immeuble pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Mais ce soir, tandis qu'il rangeait son manteau dans la penderie, il savait déjà que rien ne serait plus comme avant...

« Brian, chéri, te voilà enfin. Alors cette garde à vue ? La caution était élevée ? » Melanie entourait de ses bras fins la taille de son mari, levant son joli visage vers celui qu'elle aimait tant.

Brian sentait qu'il commençait déjà à emprunter le long chemin des mensonges et que s'il ne se ressaisissait pas, ce ne serait que le début. Tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas ! Il soupira en marmonnant une réponse trouvée vite fait et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils pour l'embrasser.

« Fais doucement, Gus dort enfin. J'ai eu du mal à le calmer. Tu sais, quand il y a du monde comme ça, il est tout excité »

L'enfant enfoui sous ses couvertures, entoura dans un demi sommeil la nuque de son père qui déposa sur son front un léger baiser.

Aller prendre une douche, laver son corps de toute odeur qui n'appartenait pas à son monde lisse et feutré. Et surtout dormir, dormir pour chasser de sa mémoire, le visage d'ange blond qui ne cessait de lui sourire. Demain, oui, demain, il aurait tout oublié et la vie reprendrait comme avant !

**OoO**

Justin aimait le silence qui s'emparait de la maison quand tout ne devenait qu'ombre. Il se recroquevillait alors sur le canapé de velours vert, qui sentait encore le parfum Orange /Cannelle que les petits avaient renversé le jour de leur arrivée à New York. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux entourant ses genoux de ses bras. I peine quelques mois, qu'auraient-ils fait sans Theodor Schmidt ? Lilie, les jumeaux et lui n'auraient été que 4 moineaux perdus. Il en avait conscience. Quelques fois, il se sentait coupable de les avoir entraînés dans cet exil. Mais ce sentiment passait très vite, laissant place à la certitude d'avoir agi au mieux et quand il voyait Lilie si brillante, les petits si sereins avec Debbie, quand il pensait à la chaleur qu'ils avaient trouvé ici, il oubliait le poids de son âme si jeune, mais déjà si lourde.

Théodor avait tout organisé pour eux, trouvé l'appart, les meubles, organisé le moindre détail et ils n'avaient plus eu qu'à poser leurs maigres bagages. Leur ange gardien s'appelait Ted. Le jeune garçon adorait cet homme calme et sensé. Un jour, c'est certain, il lui demanderait s'il pouvait l'appeler « papa ». Justin se réjouissait d'avance de sa prochaine visite, parce qu'il savait que pendant les quelques jours que cet homme passerait avec eux, il se sentirait en totale sécurité.

« Viens te coucher Justin, il est tard. Demain, tu sais qu'on doit aller répéter à l'église pour le concert ? Quelque chose ne va pas chéri ? » Lindsay caressait la joue du jeune homme, essayant de capter son regard.

« Lilie, tu m'en veux ? » Les yeux de Justin s'embuaient malgré lui.

« Bien sûr que non, je ne t'en veux pas, ne dis pas de bêtises. Allez, viens on va faire une bataille de pieds »

Et elle l'entraina dans la chambre. Ils se réfugièrent sous une couette épaisse qui laissa vite échapper de petits cris sourds d'enfants qui jouent à se battre avant que le sommeil ne gagne leurs 2 corps enlacés.

**OoO**

La communauté Suédoise de New York s'enorgeuillait d'un centre culturel dans le quartier de Brockport où se réunissaient les fidèles tous les dimanches, pour chanter dans le temple de la fondation. C'est Lindsay qui avait insisté pour participer à ces petites réunions. Elle disait que d'entendre sa langue maternelle lui faisait du bien. Justin se contentait de l'accompagner en trainant un peu la patte, mais ma foi, il y avait là-bas deux ou trois garçons très baisables prêts à distraire ses dimanches matins ! Justin n'irait sans doute pas au paradis, mais au moins, les quelques minutes passées aux toilettes avec ses serviables compatriotes, étaient très loin de ressembler à l'enfer !

Le dernier biscuit à la cannelle avalé, ils rentraient tous les deux, bras dessus bras dessous, pour se précipiter dans la cuisine de Debbie pour déguster l'incontournable Brunch du dimanche matin.

Lindsay adorait ces rituels, ils la rassuraient. Elle retrouvait les enfants attablés devant des salades de fruits et du chocolat chaud, barbouillés de marmelade. Emmet aux fourneaux, empilait dans un ballet sans fin des pancakes dorés sur un plat de faïence. Ses bras virevoltaient comme des papillons agiles, faisant sauter les petites crêpes dans un joyeux babil qui hypnotisait les petits lutins blonds.

« Regardez mes anges, Tatie Emmet peut en faire sauter deux en même temps ! »

« Ça, on en doute pas une seule seconde » Répliqua Débbie !

« Maman… Je parle de pancakes là. S'il te plait, évite ce genre d'allusion devant les enfants » S'offusqua le jeune homme !

Emmet Grassi vivait à l'entresol de la maison jaune où habitait depuis toujours sa mère qui était propriétaire de son appartement, ainsi que de celui de son fils adoré !

Le jeune homme était coiffeur, mais il préférait dire « visagiste » parce que ça faisait plus chic. A ceux qui, d'un ton méprisant, le traitaient de garçon coiffeur, il répliquait d'un air doctoral : « Je suis visagiste, et le visagiste est au coiffeur, ce que le paysagiste est au jardinier »

Emmet était un chouette garçon, totalement gay, totalement assumé, totalement débridé, mais c'est ce qui faisait tout son charme. Sa mère l'aimait tel qu'il était et peut-être plus fort encore, que si son fils avait été un solide joueur de hockey hétéro ! Le garçon s'était immédiatement pris d'une profonde affection pour la famille Petersen, et ce, dès qu'ils avaient emménagé. Lui qui avait toujours regretté d'être fils unique avait d'un seul coup trouvé 4 petits frères et sœurs et cela rendait sa vie encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était !

« Justin, Trésor, Michael est passé tout à l'heure, il t'a laissé 10 messages sur ton répondeur et chouine que tu ne l'ais pas rappelé » Déclara Emmet tout en servant les jeunes gens.

« Mmm, je sais pourquoi il me harcèle, j'irai pas faire sa tournée dans le Texas ! Non mais franchement le Texas ! Qu'est-ce que j'irai foutre là bas ? Je joue pas de la country ! »

« Il en pince pour toi, chéri, ton manager ! Y a que toi pour faire semblant de pas le voir... » Répliqua Emmet en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

**OoO**

Michael Novotny avait la trentaine et cet air de post adolescent que certains garçons trainent comme un regret de leur enfance lointaine. Son éternel uniforme sweet/jeans/baskets sur le dos, il ressemblait à un vieil étudiant en littérature. Il ne lui manquait plus que les lunettes et le sac en bandoulière ! Son paquet de Donuts à la main, il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui le menaient tout droit au 3ème étage porte gauche de l'appartement de Debbie Grassi.

« Bonjour tout le monde, j'ai apporté les donuts ! » Déclara-t-il dans un large sourire.

Debbie lui fit signe de s'asseoir et lui servit un café.

« Justin, tu n'as pas eu mes messages ? » Lança-t-il au jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas se montrer agressif ou impatient, mais tout de même, après tout le mal qu'il se donnait pour faire décoller la carrière de son protégé, celui-ci pourrait au moins se donner la peine de répondre à ses appels... Mais non, la désinvolture du garçon décontenançait le manager, et le pire, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à se mettre en colère. Il se contentait de froncer les sourcils en direction du jeune blond, mais dès que celui-ci posait son regard lagon sur lui… Michael fondait.

« Michael, j'ai pas envie de la faire ta tournée chez les bouseux. Je ne comprends même pas que tu ais pu m'engager dans ce truc ! Tu me vois chanter mon répertoire à des cow boys en goguette, le genre, bar à bière avec un taureau mécanique dans le fond de la salle ? Non franchement, si c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé, je préfère rester dans mon club ! Au moins là, mon public ne risque pas de me tirer dessus à coup de winchester ! »

« Tu exagères Justin, les concerts auront lieu dans la salle de spectacle du Marriot à Houston, et à l'intercontinental de Dallas, 8 petites dates, c'est pas une tournée Tzigane. »

« 8 concerts, ça veut dire 15 jours absent, et qui va s'occuper de Lilie et des enfants ? »

« Moi ! » Déclara Debbie qui, vu le regard de tueur que lui lança Justin, comprit que une fois de plus, elle aurait mieux fait de se taire...

Emmet avait raison, Michael était amoureux de Justin, de ces amours refoulés et silencieux qui rendent jaloux et possessif sans avoir aucun droit sur l'objet de leur passion ! C'était ainsi, Michael avait beau tout faire pour se rendre visible aux yeux du jeune homme, il restait transparent. Il serrait les mâchoires quand après les concerts, son protégé embarquait avec lui un fan conquis d'avance, jamais le même, et jamais 2 fois de suite, telle était la règle !

Car Justin Petersen avait bien 2 visages. Celui d'un chef de famille attentif, prévenant, toujours souriant et serviable avec son clan et l'autre... Celui de l'ange au regard de feu, dont le corps servait de piège à tous ceux qui rêvaient de le posséder ! Et Justin Petersen n'était pas du genre à se laisser dominer, personne ne le contrôlait, il décidait seul où, quand et comment. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule règle du jeu qui comptait à ses yeux : la sienne !

Il aimait sa vie de Docteur Jeckill et Mister Hyde, comme disait Lindsay en soupirant.

Il aimait le club « Moon River » dans lequel il se produisait 4 soirs par semaine. Il acceptait les concerts privés tant qu'ils ne le faisaient pas sortir de New York. Il lui était même arrivé d'aller jouer chez un sénateur où il en avait d'ailleurs tiré un paquet de fric qui avait servi à payer l'inscription des enfants dans cette école privée hors de prix qu'il fréquenteraient l'an prochain.

Alors non, trois fois non, il n'irait pas « faire le con » au Texas. Il attendait maintenant avec impatience l'arrivée de Ted, qui leur donnerait l'état de leurs finances !

« Fais pas cette tête Michael, j'ai dit oui pour animer ta soirée ''syndicat de la magistrature'' et pourtant, l'acoustique de la salle est pourrie ! Tu vois, je fais des efforts » Le corps du jeune homme frôlât le dos du manager en passant derrière sa chaise, il émanait de celui-ci un léger parfum d'agrumes, un frisson parcouru l'échine de Michael, qui se racla la gorge pour avaler sa salive.

**OoO**

Brian avait toujours détesté les dimanches, leur langueurs, ce côté provincial que prenaient même les mégapoles comme New York. Il ne foutait jamais les pieds dans les églises, sauf quand mariages et enterrements le lui imposaient. Il était parfaitement athée et ne croyait en rien d'autre qu'en lui-même ! Et encore, quelquefois, il lui arrivait de ne plus se comprendre... Toute son énergie avait été tournée avec détermination dans une seule direction : réussir sa vie professionnelle, avoir de l'argent, ne se priver de rien, être reconnu et apprécié. C'était chose faite à présent et de sa terrasse ensoleillée, en cette fin de journée d'automne, il contemplait la ville avec une seule question en tête : « Où était Justin Petersen ? Que faisait-il à cette heure ? Se souvenait-il de lui ? » Il avait hâte que la semaine reprenne avec les dossiers, les plaidoiries, les cours, il passerait vite à autre chose, il s'en persuadait !

Les cours ! Il se mordait la lèvre en pensant à Lindsay Petersen. D'où venait ce sentiment de gêne qu'il éprouvait brusquement ? Il n'avait rien fait, ni rien dit d'inconvenant ! Il avait simplement franchi les limites de la vie privée d'une jeune fille qui ne l'y avait pas invité. Il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à avoir peur d'une étudiante !

« Brian ? Tu as réfléchi pour les vacances de Noël ? Ça serait bien, tu sais, qu'on puisse faire un break d'une semaine, histoire de se retrouver un peu tous les trois » Sans le savoir, Melanie venait de lui remette les pieds sur terre.

« Oui, je vois ça demain, promis. Un séjour au ski dans le Vermont, ça ira ? » Répondit-il.

« Ce que tu veux chéri, pourvu qu'on quitte la ville avec Gus et qu'on soit ensemble » Souffla-t-elle en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Mélanie Marcus avait rencontré Brian Kinney alors qu'il était encore étudiant en dernière année et qu'elle venait d'entrer dans son premier cabinet d'avocats. Ce garçon ambitieux à l'intelligence aigüe lui avait tout de suite plu ! Oh bien sûr, leur histoire n'avait rien de la grande romance avec violons et tapis de roses, mais leur mariage fonctionnait bien. Ils étaient tous les deux très pragmatiques et menaient leur couple comme on mène une affaire ! Rondement, efficacement, sans cris et claquements de porte. Ce n'était pas la passion, mais un amour solide et raisonnable, et cela convenait à ces deux bourreaux de travail. La naissance de leur fils il y a trois ans avait cimenté leurs liens et ils pouvaient dire qu'ils étaient heureux.

Melanie s'était spécialisé dans les divorces conflictuels des couples qui s'entretuaient après s'être adorés ! Alors les flammes de la passion, merci bien, trop peu pour elle. Elle préférait le fleuve tranquille de son mariage avec Brian, aux torrents de larmes que ses pauvres clientes déversaient dans son cabinet. Alors oui, quelque fois, il lui arrivait de s'inquiéter du voile qui passait dans les yeux de son mari. Ces courts instants où elle sentait bien qu'il n'était plus vraiment présent avec eux, mais bien dans un autre monde dont elle ignorait les couleurs et les contours. Mais ma foi, tout le monde avait droit à sa part secrète ! Et Melanie fonctionnait ainsi, il lui fallait toujours un objectif, un but à atteindre, et le dernier en date c'était les vacances de Noël ! Elle relâcha son étreinte pour libérer la taille de son homme et déclara :

« Rentrons, il se fait frais. Je fais une salade et on se regarde un DVD, demain on a école ! » Sourit-elle.

**OoO**

« Bonjour Monsieur Kinney, vous avez passé un bon week end ? »

« Oui, merci Cynthia, et vous ? »

« Super, Nantucket est magnifique en cette saison, ça fait un bien fou » Répliqua la jeune femme.

« Je vois ça, vous avez une mine splendide, prête pour une dure semaine de labeur ! » Répondit Brian d'un air moqueur.

Cynthia adorait son patron, travailler avec lui était un vrai plaisir ! Exigeant mais juste, elle ne l'avait jamais vu hausser le ton contre elle, ni avoir de ces exigences insensées qu'ont les grands avocats qui se comportent souvent comme de véritables despotes envers leurs collaborateurs. Non vraiment, elle se trouvait bien chanceuse.

« Qu'y a-t-il de spécial cette semaine ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant le café que la jeune femme lui tendait.

« Demain, la soirée du club des avocats de New York, 20h Hampton Hall, tenue de gala ! » Répondit-elle.

Holly shit, ça lui était totalement sorti de la tête. Était-il vraiment obligé d'y aller ? Mélanie ne lui avait pas reparlé de ce pinces fesses hier soir. Si elle n'y allait pas, il n'irait pas non plus, voilà qui était décidé ! Laisser un texto à sa femme, et voir sa réponse ! Et affaire classée !

**OoO**

« Justin, dépêche-toi, les techniciens vont pas t'attendre quinze ans, on a rendez-vous à dix heures, je te le rappelle » Michael était planté devant la porte de la salle de bain, attendant que le jeune homme daigne en sortir !

« C'est bon, deux minutes ! Y a que toi pour avoir des idées pareilles, des rendez-vous aux aurores un lundi matin ! » Justin sortait enfin de la douche, attrapant au passage une serviette. Des petites gouttes d'eau glissaient encore de sa nuque jusqu'au creux de ses reins et Michael se mordit la joue pour ne pas pousser un soupir.

« Habille-toi Justin s'il te plait » La voix du manager était devenue rauque et cette demande ressemblait à une supplique.

Dire qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès aurait été mentir, Justin savait très bien l'effet qu'il faisait sur Michael. Il s'en amusait, jouait comme un chat avec une souris dans une sorte de cruauté teintée d'innocence ! Jugeant que le calvaire de son mentor avait assez duré, il attrapa un boxer qu'il enfila sans trop se presser, puis, disparut dans la chambre pour revenir quelques secondes après, enfin habillé, les cheveux encore humides d'où exhalait un léger parfum citronné, qui fit un peu tourner la tête du manager.

**OoO**

La grande salle de spectacle d'Hampton Hall se composait d'une scène au plancher de bois, flanquée d'un rideau de velours rouge sombre, très « old fashion » qui tranchait avec le décor très urbain de l'espace de réception où les tables étaient déjà dressées pour la soirée qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

Justin discutait avec les techniciens, cherchant en vain le moyen d'améliorer l'acoustique des lieux. Il se désespérait de trouver une solution acceptable, mais après tout, il allait chanter devant une bande d'avocats qui seraient sans doute plus absorbés par leurs assiettes et leurs anecdotes sur leurs affaires en cours que par son répertoire. Et puis au moins, le piano était correctement accordé, c'était toujours ça. L'intérêt de ces soirées résidait dans le fait que c'était très bien payé, que l'on pouvait manger de délicieuses petites choses fournies par de prestigieux traiteurs et souvent présentées par des serveurs très à l'écoute de vos désirs !

Alors oui, l'acoustique était pourrie, le futur public probablement infect de prétention et impoli, mais quelle importance !

« Allez, Michael, on s'arrache, on a fait le tour. Je dois être là dès 20 h ? » Demanda le jeune homme au responsable de la salle.

« Non, il va y avoir les discours, les remises de prix, soyez là pour 21 h, c'est bien suffisant, vous n'avez pas besoin de 3 heures pour vous préparer ! » Répondit l'homme en lui tendant la main.

« Entendu, à demain ! » Et Justin traina derrière lui son manager.

**OoO**

Melanie se demandait si elle devait porter cette robe extravagante, achetée l'année dernière pour le réveillon du sénateur Thomson, ou si elle optait pour son tailleur Saint Laurent, qu'elle agrémenterait d'un gros bijou pour le rendre plus féminin...

« Brian, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Allongé sur le lit, les yeux clos, Brian n'en pensait rien du tout, il avait espéré que Melanie qui se sentait si fatiguée ces dernières semaines, lui demanderait de prévenir le cercle qu'ils n'assisteraient pas à cette soirée. C'était raté ! Et il était de très mauvaise humeur, ce qui se traduisait chez lui par un mutisme glacial !

« Brian ! Tu dors ? » La jeune femme passa sa main sur le front de son mari.

« Le tailleur, ce sera parfait, la robe fait trop sophistiquée » Déclara-t-il en se levant.

**OoO**

Les grands lustres de la salle d'honneur d'Hampton Hall reflétaient mille diamants de lumière faisant apparaitre les femmes plus resplendissantes que leurs parures. Les hommes qui les accompagnaient ressemblaient à de précieux pingouins au dress code invariable et aux conversations feutrées en ce début de soirée. Elles le seraient nettement moins 3 heures plus tard, l'alcool et le champagne aidant !

Indéniablement, Brian Kinney sortait du lot. Il y avait en lui quelque chose de sauvage, d'un peu rebelle, qui ne cadrait pas avec les us et coutumes de la communauté WASP de la cote Est.

Cet air un peu insolent, arrogant sarcastique, qui désarçonnait toujours ses interlocuteurs, les hommes le craignaient, les femmes l'adulaient ! Ce soir, il allait recevoir le prix de la plus belle plaidoirie de l'année. Le combat de sa petite femme de chambre Philippine contre un client d'un Palace avait fait de lui la coqueluche des médias. Et tandis qu'il montait sur la scène pour recevoir son prix, Justin Petersen, dans les coulisses, observait cet homme élégant au corps de liane, sa bouche, son regard, son air étrange quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui ! Cet homme l'attirait et l'intriguait. Et comme Justin ne croyait guère au hasard, il se disait que sans doute, il n'avait pas fini de croiser son chemin. Cette pensée le fit sourire et sans savoir pourquoi, lui fit du bien !

Les discours se succédaient, mortels d'ennui. Justin mangeait à présent des toasts au foie gras, puis des petits canapés au saumon, accompagnés d'une coupe de champagne. Assis sur les marches des coulisses, il attendait que le maitre de cérémonie de la soirée le présente pour commencer son récital. Il avait prévu quelques grands standards pour commencer, tant que le repas n'était pas terminé, ensuite, il proposerait une ou deux de ses compositions.

« A présent, je cède la place à la musique, bonne fin de diner à tous ! » Déclara l'homme devant l'assistance.

Putain, ce con n'avait même pas été foutu de le présenter ! Justin attrapa par le bras le jeune serveur.

« Oublie pas mon dessert tout à l'heure ! » Et il lui mordit légèrement la lèvre, avant de monter sur scène.

Justin salua en s'inclinant légèrement pour la forme. Il savait bien qu'il ne servait que de fond sonore et que rares seraient ceux qui lui prêteraient la moindre attention. Mais ce soir là, il se trompait. Les mains au dessus des touches, le jeune homme inspira doucement puis...

Well I've heard there was a secret chord  
>That David played and it pleased the Lord<br>But you don't really care for music, do you?  
>Well it goes like this:<br>The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
>The baffled king composing Hallelujah<p>

Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah<p>

Brian releva la tête, et brusquement son visage se figea, sa gorge se noua. Lui, c'était Lui. Ses cheveux éclairés par les projecteurs produisaient comme un halo de lumière, une sorte d'auréole pour un ange, se prit-il à penser, avant de se ressaisir ! Bordel, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Brian essaya de se concentrer sur son assiette et sur la conversation entamée avec son voisin de table, l'affable Scott MacLane, éminent juriste spécialisé dans la défense des intérêts des compagnies pétrolières. Mais ce pauvre homme avait beau faire, il ne faisait pas le poids face à Justin Petersen ! Cette soirée n'en finissait pas, on en était à peine au café. Justin entamait sa dernière chanson :

'Cause all of me  
>Loves all of you<p>

Love your curves and all your edges  
>All your perfect imperfections<br>Give your all to me  
>I'll give my all to you<br>You're my end and my beginning  
>Even when I lose I'm winning<br>Cause I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you,<p>

Il attendit un instant avant de saluer la salle, puis se précipita dans les coulisses... Où était passé ce putain de serveur ! Il lui devait son dessert !

**OoO**

« Ça ne va pas chéri ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu veux qu'on rentre ? » Melanie, passait la main sur la joue de Brian.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai mal à la tête, tu peux rester un peu si tu veux, je vais rentrer en taxi » Répondit-il.

« Non, chéri, je rentre avec toi, tu es tout pâle »

Brian prit congés de ses compagnons de table s'excusant de sa sortie prématurée, puis, dans le hall, fit signe à Mélanie de l'attendre quelques instants, il allait se passer de l'eau sur la figure avant de prendre le volant.

Il se perdit un peu dans les couloirs, avant de trouver les toilettes. L'eau fraiche lui fit du bien, il en versa dans le creux de sa main pour la faire couler sur sa nuque et son cou. C'est en se dirigeant vers la sortie qu'il distingua dans l'obscurité des coulisses la masse claire des cheveux blond du jeune musicien. Brian se figea, l'homme que Justin tenait fermement par les reins râlait de plaisir sous ses assauts. La scène avait quelque chose d'animal et de sauvage. Justin les yeux fermés, concentré sur son propre plaisir, ne prêtait guère attention à son partenaire d'un soir, n'entendant pas ses appels à y aller plus doucement ! Lentement Justin rouvrit les yeux un instant, juste le temps de croiser le regard de Brian... Les deux hommes se regardèrent fixement comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre pendant un long moment, en fait jusqu'à ce que Justin délivre son plaisir dans le cul du serveur qui laissa échapper un cri qui se finit dans souffle. Et Justin Petersen décrocha un large sourire d'enfant sage à Monsieur Brian Kinney.

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :**M

**Pairing :**Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous, voici le deuxième chapitre. N'oubliez pas, il faut oublier les couples originaux et beaucoup de liens familiaux. Les métiers, c'est pareil. **

**Dans ce chapitre il est question de la chason I don't like fell dancing des Scissor sisters.**

Justin Petersen n'était pas du genre pudique, le fait de s'être fait surprendre à baiser ce serveur ne l'aurait pas perturbé plus que ça d'habitude (après tout, les back rooms de la ville n'étaient non plus ce qu'on pouvait appeler des endroits très « intimistes » et la présence d'un public était plutôt excitante !). Sauf que là, il n'avait pas croisé le regard de n'importe qui ! Il s'agissait de Brian Kinney, le prof de droit de Lindsay, celui-là même qui avait troublé son esprit par son air sombre et sa beauté particulière. Beauté qui, il n'en doutait pas une seconde, devait faire des sacrés ravages chez les femmes mais aussi, Justin en avait la certitude à présent, chez les hommes également ! Il sourit à cette pensée. Le prof de Lin était gay ! Bien sûr qu'il l'était, n'importe quel hétéro aurait détourné la tête ou provoqué un scandale en le voyant s'éreinter sur ce garçon de salle !

« Lilie, il ne serait pas un peu PD ton Kinney ? » Demanda-t-il brusquement à la jeune fille.

Lindsay essayait de se concentrer sur son travail, mais cette question lui fit redresser la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ? Il est marié, et puis surveille ton langage devant les enfants s'il te plait ! Et regarde, mouche Sarah, son nez coule, et puis arrête de me tourner autour des oreilles, il y a une lessive de blanc à faire. Dégage de là, petite teigne ! »

« Ouai ouai, je sais ce que je sais, on en reparlera plus tard » Répondit le jeune homme en faisant signe qu'il ne pouvait pas parler devant les enfants. Puis, il ramassa le sac de linge et descendit en chantant jusqu'au sous-sol.

C'était une bien belle journée d'automne, de celles qui donnent envie de passer son temps à trainer au soleil. La lessive tournait dans la buanderie, Justin s'assit sur les marches du hall d'entrée et son esprit vagabondait.

« Alors, le lézard, on se fait griller au soleil ? » Emmet était planté devant lui, le sac de courses à la main.

« Hé ho ? Y a quelqu'un ? » Demanda-t-il plus fort.

« Hein ? Ah, salut Emmet, tu n'es pas au salon aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Justin.

« Allooooooo ? On se réveille, il est 13 h, c'est ma pause déjeuner. Tu es avec nous aujourd'hui ou tu as renoncé à l'atterrissage ? » Répondit celui-ci et agitant sa main devant les yeux du jeune homme.

Le coiffeur observa les yeux de son jeune ami. Il connaissait bien la vie, Emmet Grassi et ce regard dans le vague, cet air languissant, cette façon d'être ailleurs...

« Dites voir jeune homme, on ne serait pas un peu amoureux par hasard ? »

« Hein ? N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi tu dis ça Emmet ? » Rétorqua le jeune homme en rougissant légèrement.

« Parce que, quand un garçon prend un air crétin en souriant aux oiseaux, c'est que il y a de l'amour dans l'air, Sunshine ! »

Sunshine. Le surnom que lui avait donné Debbie dès leur arrivée dans la maison l'avait d'abord agacé, puis, il s'y était fait. Après tout, cela avait un côté doux et affectueux, une tendresse de mère dont il avait bien besoin quelque fois ! Alors ma foi, vas pour Sunshine ! Même Emmet s'y mettait de bon cœur, quand il ne lui donnait pas du « honey, trésor, chéri, mon cœur » !

« Emmet, vas t'occuper des bigoudis de tes Schroumpfettes (c'est ainsi qu'il appelait les mamies qui adoraient se faire faire des reflets bleutés dans leurs chevelures blanches), et lâche moi ! »

« Oh, aurais-je touché un point sensible ? » Ironisa le coiffeur en descendant les quelques marches qui menaient à son appartement de l'entresol.

Justin ne répondit pas, déjà absorbé par ses pensées. Amoureux, lui ? C'était une étrange question. Il ne se l'était lui-même jamais posée ! Des garçons, et des hommes, qui lui avaient juré un amour éternel, il en avait connu, oui, des plus ou moins agréables, de plus ou moins sincères, et peu lui importait ! Justin les avait bien aimés, ils avaient fait 3 petites tours, puis, certains lassés de son manque de conviction et d'engagement avaient fini par comprendre qu'ils n'obtiendraient jamais plus de lui que son corps, mais que son âme et son cœur étaient hors de portée !

Justin n'était jamais tombé amoureux. En écoutant les aventures extraordinaires d'Emmet qui rencontrait l'homme de sa vie tous les 3 jours, il sentait bien que ce qu'il ressentait pour ses amants passagers n'avait rien à voir avec ça, pas de fourmis dans le ventre, pas de tête qui tourne, pas de sensation de cœur qui s'arrête de battre ! Alors quand cet homme était apparu sur le palier, ce Brian Kinney, il s'était dit qu'une chose étrange était en train de se passer, une chose inconnue qui prenait possession de lui et ça lui foutait une putain de trouille.

**OoO**

Lindsay se rendait compte qu'elle s'était peut-être montrée un peu grossière d'avoir ainsi écourté la visite de son professeur, l'autre soir. Il s'était simplement montré serviable et elle n'avait eu de cesse que de le foutre dehors. Pauvre homme, pensa-t-elle en réprimant une crise de rire dans le métro bondé. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude ! La quasi-totalité des filles de sa classe auraient vendu leur mère pour que Maitre Brian Kinney passe ne serait-ce que 2 minutes chez elles et elle, Lindsay Petersen, elle avait fait quoi ? Elle l'avait quasiment viré comme un malpropre ! Ma foi, il ne lui faudrait pas attendre très longtemps pour savoir s'il était vexé ou s'il était déjà passé à autre chose !

La sonnerie avait fini de retentir quand il fit son apparition dans l'amphi. Tout de même, c'est vrai qu'il avait belle allure ! Son manteau de cachemire posé sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'homme dégageait dans son costume impeccablement coupé une aura particulière, un mélange d'autorité de de séduction innés, qui sans doute étaient pour beaucoup dans son succès professionnel !

« Bien, j'espère vous vous êtes bien reposés pendant les quelques jours où vous n'avez pas eu le privilège de vous faire torturer par votre professeur préféré, parce que aujourd'hui, nous attaquons, la Loi, et ses infinis amendements sur le harcèlement sexuel au travail et ne ricanez pas messieurs, car nous verrons que cela peut arriver à tout le monde ! »

C'est la sonnerie stridente indiquant la fin du cours qui fit soudain se rappeler à Lindsay qu'elle devait apporter la convention de stage à Mr Kinney afin qu'il la signe.

« Monsieur Kinney, je vous ai rapporté les papiers, il faudrait les signer pour l'administration... » avança-t-elle en tendant son dossier.

« Mademoiselle Petersen ! Alors, comment-allons-nous depuis ce week-end ? » Lindsay crut sentir un brin de moquerie dans la voix de son professeur, elle ne savait quelle contenance prendre.

« Bien je vous remercie. Je suis désolée, vous êtes un peu mal tombé, nous étions un peu bousculés vendredi soir, et… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

« Et il n'était pas prévu que je débarque à l'improviste. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai compris. Au fait, jolie famille, ce sont vos enfants ? » Ajouta-t-il en la fixant de son regard d'aigle.

« Oui, Monsieur » Mon Dieu dans quoi s'embarquait-elle ? S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle elle n'avait vraiment pas prévu de discuter avec son professeur (ni avec qui que ce soit d'ailleurs), c'était de sa situation familiale ! Brian ressentit immédiatement son malaise, il y avait quelque chose d'assez énigmatique dans la vie de cette jeune fille et le fait qu'il ait passé une bonne partie de ces derniers jours à décortiquer le moindre des indices relevés dans cette maison de Greenwich village avait aiguisé sa curiosité à un tel point qu'il ne comptait pas en rester là avec elle.

Brian n'était pas encore arrivé au stade où il pouvait s'autoriser à penser que se rapprocher d'elle, c'était une façon de se rapprocher de LUI... Lui, Justin Petersen ! Cependant, le chemin qu'il empruntait le menait tout droit à ces yeux clairs, et son sourire d'ange déchu.

« Mademoiselle Petersen, ne faites pas cette tête, avoir des enfants à votre âge n'est pas un crime et vous avez l'air de vous en sortir très bien, votre mari vous aide » Holly shit, Brian savait qu'il allait beaucoup trop loin, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui !

Lindsay sourit à cette dernière remarque, manière diplomatique de signifier que l'interrogatoire était clos.

« Encore Merci professeur » Dit-elle en brandissant sa feuille de convention de stage !

« De rien Melle Petersen, c'est vous qui me rendez service ! J'ai la garantie de ne pas me coltiner un abruti comme stagiaire cette année » Répondit-il avec une petite grimace qui lui faisait une fossette à la joue gauche.

« Quel con, non mai quel con ! » S'exclama-t-il tout bas une fois son étudiante partie.

« Brian mon vieux, reprend toi, tu perds tout sens commun ! » Il était temps de regagner son cabinet où l'attendait son nouveau client : Philip Carter dont il avait finalement accepté de prendre le dossier, non sans une certaine appréhension. Il se foutait bien de savoir si ce type affabulait ou pas. L'innocence ou la culpabilité des personnes qu'il défendait n'avait aucune importance, ce qui importait, c'était de savoir s'il pouvait gagner et de quelle manière ! Et l'affaire lui semblait jouable. Et puis, quelle pub ! Faire tomber une des plus grandes star d'Hollywood : James Trivalto. Ça valait le coup de mouiller sa chemise, comme disait son associé Karl Horwat. Entrer dans l'arène, sentir la chaleur des projecteurs sur lui, les micros tendus des journalistes, Brian adorait ces moments où il sentait que la vie d'un homme ne tenait qu'à son talent d'orateur !

« Monsieur Carter, entrez, je vous prie… »

**Ooo**

Le Moon River ressemblait à un vieux bateau de croisière échoué quand la lumière tamisée et le public du soir n'animaient pas encore sa coque dont le bois grinçait sous les pieds. Il avait été dans les années 30 un club de Jazz réservé aux Happy few. Sélect et pointu, puis il avait connu dans les années 50 la déferlante du rock. Il fut un temps aussi, une des premières boites à accepter les Drag Queen avant de devenir aujourd'hui, un club dont la programmation avait déjà une très bonne réputations dans le cercle des branchés New Yorkais. Le capitaine du lieu, Monsieur Aaron Gold, devait être presque aussi vieux que son navire, mais cet homme sage, qui avait vu passer toutes les modes, ne pouvait pas se passer de respirer l'air de cet endroit, les fantômes du passé, les gloires défuntes, les airs oubliés ! Aaron Gold, par sa seule présence, les faisait revivre à chacun de ses soupirs.

« Mmmm, Justin, sois gentil mon garçon, chante moi Moon river... »

Le Vieil homme s'assit prêt de lui, lui passa la main dans la nuque.

Le jeune homme pris une guitare, se concentra deux secondes le temps de retrouver les accords puis commença doucement :

Moon river wider, than a mile

I'm crossing you in style some day

Oh dream, maker you, heart breaker

Wherever you're goin' I'm, goin' your way

Two drifters off, to see the world

There's such a lot of world to see

We're after the same rainbow's end waitin', 'round the bend

My huckleberry friend moon, river and, me

(Moon river wider, than a mile)

(I'm crossin' you in style some day)

Oh dream, maker you, heart breaker

Wherever you're goin' I'm, goin' your way

Two drifters off, to see the world

There's such a lot of world to see

We're after that same rainbow's end waitin', 'round the bend

My huckleberry friend moon, river and, me

(Moon river moon, river)

« Elle était si belle tu sais, mon petit... »

« Qui ça Monsieur Gold ? » Demanda Justin.

« Audrey… Audrey Hephburn »

« Oh, elle est venue ici ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, elle, et bien d'autres : Marylin, la Callas, Elisabeth Taylor... Ah, c'était une autre époque. Aujourd'hui, c'est autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça tu vois, je crois qu'il est grand temps que je passe la main. Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon petit-fils, Ethan ? Il va reprendre le flambeau, il a quelques idées pour dépoussiérer tout ça » Murmura la vieux monsieur en désignant la salle du bout de sa canne.

« Monsieur, Gold, je l'aime bien moi la poussière, et vos fantômes me tiennent compagnie pour chanter. »

« T'es mignon mon garçon, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu as un talent extraordinaire, le Moon River est un tremplin pour toi, tu partiras vers des salles plus prestigieuses et tu le garderas dans un coin de ta mémoire, et puis, quelque fois, tu chanteras pour moi Moon River. De là-haut, si Dieu aura bien voulu de moi, je t'entendrais » Répondit Monsieur Gold en se levant pour prendre congé.

« Monsieur Gold, vous êtes malade ? » S'inquiéta Justin.

« Non, Sonny boy, je suis vieux. Remarque, c'est aussi une maladie » Sourit le vieil homme en lui serrant le bras.

**OoO**

Justin se souvenait du parfum de sa mère quand elle se préparait pour un concert. Son rituel était toujours le même : elle commençait par passer le bouchon sur ses poignets, puis dans son cou, et enfin derrière ses oreilles. Il grimpait alors sur ses genoux pour qu'elle lui fasse « sentir ». les mains de sa maman caressaient ses cheveux tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage sur son épaule. C'était il y a si longtemps. Le jeune homme essuya une larme, puis deux, avant de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers du métro. Pourquoi diable pensait-il à cela maintenant ? Sans doute parce que les paroles de Mr Aaron l'avaient perturbé. Justin appréhendait ce changement de direction. Il avait déjà rencontré Ethan Gold, le petit fils du propriétaire, un jeune loup aux dents longues, bourré d'ambition, assez imbu de sa jeune personne. Le regard qu'il avait posé sur lui ce jour-là n'avait pas plu à Justin, il s'était senti mis à nu, presque bousculé et une étrange sensation s'était emparée de lui. Ce type était malsain, voilà, il avait trouvé le mot exact : Malsain.

**OoO**

« Tu en penses quoi, toi ? » Demandait Lindsay après que Justin lui eut expliqué sa conversation avec Mr Aaron.

« Je pense que on ne va pas faire long feu au Moon River » Répondit celui-ci.

Lindsay accompagnait souvent le jeune homme dans ses concerts. Elle aimait chanter avec lui, mais la musique restait pour elle un hobby, pas une passion ! Si du jour au lendemain, le Moon River ne voulait plus d'eux, elle s'en remettrait. Pour lui, elle le savait, ça serait plus difficile !

« Allez, ne t'en fais pas trop, il arrive quand le grand méchant loup ? » Ironisa-t-elle.

« Ce soir » Répondit laconiquement Justin.

« Décroche lui ton plus beau sourire, chéri, personne ne résiste à ça »

Alors là, s'il y avait bien une chose que Justin ne voulait surtout pas faire, c'est séduire Ethan Gold.

Non, il y avait un paramètre, qui, semblait-il, avait totalement échappé à Lilie et Justin ne voulait pas l'inquiéter avec ça. Mais le fait était que, si Ethan Gold décidait de rompre son contrat, Justin se retrouverait avec un simple visa de touriste sur le sol américain. Lilie ne craignait rien, elle avait une green card d'étudiante lui permettant de rester le temps que durerait ses études. Mais lui, son permis de séjour dépendait directement de ses contrats de travail. Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin d'argent, il avait besoin de rester à New York ou plus précisément, il fallait qu'il soit loin de l'Angleterre ! Il n'avait d'autre choix que de dompter Ethan Gold et cette pensée le fit frémir...

**OoO**

Un sauna, un bon sauna, voilà ce dont avait besoin Brian pour se délasser, après cette longue journée. Évidemment, l'Adonis, n'était pas vraiment un choix de père de famille pour aller se livrer à ce genre de « détente », mais il y avait bien longtemps que Brian avait abandonné ses états d'âme au vestiaire. Les yeux mi-clos, les habitués observaient discrètement les nouveaux arrivés. Le jeu pouvait commencer et dans l'épais brouillard qui nimbait les corps nus, il ne fallait jamais bien longtemps à Brian pour mettre à ses genoux celui qui saurait le faire planer quelques minutes. Ce soir, c'était un garçon au crâne rasé, et aux muscles saillants, qui fut servi le premier ! Au moins celui-ci ne ressemblait en rien à… Putain ! Brian aurait portant juré que petit à petit, il était en train d'oublier ! Fuck ! Pensa-t-il en crispant ses mains sur la banquette de bois, tandis que son partenaire relevait la tête.

« T'es sexe, on peut se revoir, pour... Approfondir ? » Dit celui-ci en souriant.

Le mot fit sourire Brian, qui sans daigner répondre, se releva pour se diriger vers les douches.

« Je connais ce mec » Se dit un petit homme brun qui suait à grosses gouttes dans un coin de la pièce.

« Bon sang, je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu... » Se torturait-il au passage de Brian devant lui.

« Oui, ça y est, à la soirée à Hampton Hall, c'est... Brian Kinney »

Michael Novotny venait de reconnaitre l'avocat...

**OoO**

« Emmet, tu peux me les couper très court, genre, style commando ? » Demandait Justin au coiffeur se regardant dans le miroir.

« Oui, Trésor, je peux, mais je ne le ferai pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle lubie, raconte à tatie Emmet ! »

Le salon de coiffure « Scisors queen » annonçait la couleur, sans la moindre ambiguïté possible. Ici tout n'était que rose, taffetas et loukoum ! Les peignoirs sentaient la lavande, et le thé à la bergamote embaumait dès que l'on franchissait le seuil de ce salon boudoir. C'était le royaume d'Emmet Grassi, il y régnait en maître sur sa clientèle, et ses deux apprentis, un garçon, Willy, futur Barbier tellement concentré sur son travail, qu'il semblait comme hermétique au monde hallucinant qui l'entourait dans cet endroit et la jeune Daphnée, une demoiselle effrontée, qui tenait souvent tête à son patron, avec l'insolence de celles qui ne se laissent pas impressionner facilement !

« Emmet, je te demande pas ton avis, rase ! » Insistait le jeune homme !

« Tu me fatigues, Justin Petersen, si tu as l'âme dépressive en ce moment, viens pas te répandre dans mon salon ou alors parle ! » Rétorqua le coiffeur en se plantant derrière lui.

« J'ai plus envie de voir ma tête, je suis pas cute/mignon/baby/sunshine ! Coupe moi ça ! »

« Chéri, je veux bien rafraichir un peu, ça va te mettre les idées au clair, et puis si demain, tu as encore cette idée farfelue, on rasera, ça te va ? » Concéda Emmet, en l'entrainant vers le bac à shampoing.

« Vas-y Daphnée, finis avec un massage du cuir chevelu, ça va nous le détendre, le dur à cuire ! » Conclu-t-il en retournant vers la dame sagement installée sous le séchoir, qui attendait que le Maitre lui retire ses bigoudis.

« A nous deux Madame Ravelli, alors, prête pour le nouveau look Liz Taylor ? »

Daphnée avait un certain don pour les massages, les clients et clientes raffolaient de ce moment de détente, et son petit talent lui rapportait de jolis pourboires qu'elle accumulait dans une curieuse tirelire en forme de pagode Japonaise.

« Mmmm, tu es une fée Daph » Lâcha le jeune homme dans un soupir.

« Chut, on se détend, on ferme les yeux et on ne pense plus à rien » Murmura-telle.

Être coiffeuse n'était pas la vocation de la jeune fille, ce qu'elle aurait voulu, elle, c'est être journaliste, pas shampouineuse, mais ses parents n'avaient pas les moyens de lui payer ce genre d'études et elle avait atterri dans une école de coiffure. Elle avait serré les dents et les poings au cours de ses stages chez les professionnels, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse au « Scisors Queen ».Voilà un an qu'elle était là à présent et si elle ne s'était toujours pas découvert une passion pour la coiffure, elle vouait à présent un profond attachement à son patron et à ce salon pas comme les autres !

Justin s'était presque endormi au contact des mains de la jeune fille, bercé par la chaîne musicale branchée par Emmet qui diffusait non-stop des airs populaires.

Daphnée passa une serviette dans les cheveux du jeune homme, les ébouriffa légèrement puis, tandis l'oreille vers les amplis et elle entonna :

Wake up in the morning with a head like 'What ya done?'  
>This used to be the life but I don't need another one<br>You like cutting up and carryin' on you wear them gowns  
>So how come I feel so lonely when you're up gettin' down?<p>

Et Justin poursuivit en souriant :

So I play along when I hear that special song  
>I'm gonna be the one that gets it right<br>You'd better move when you're swingin' 'round the room  
>Looks like the magic's only yours tonight<p>

Ils finirent par chanter ensemble le refrain à tue-tête en dansant autours des fauteuils :

Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
>Even if I find nothin' better to do<br>Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
>Why'd you pick up a tune when I'm not in the mood?<br>Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
>Rather be home with the one in the bed till down with you<p>

Quelques fois oui, l'espace de quelques instants comme celui-là, Justin retrouvait ses 20 ans et la faculté de changer d'humeur en quelques secondes, pour quelques notes de musique.

« Non mais regardez-les ces deux-là ! Ils vont me faire tourner mes couleurs » Râlait Emmet, en mélangeant une mixture nauséabonde dans un bol. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre un air satisfait. On ne raserait pas cette belle chevelure blonde aujourd'hui.

**OoO**

Holly shit, il était déjà 21 h. Brian avait pourtant promis à Mélanie que ce soir, il rentrerait tôt pour discuter un peu des vacances de Noel, qui après Thanksgiving, arriveraient bien vite. Il s'était intéressé au dossier de Philip Carter, et n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Ce dossier serait sans doute l'un des plus pourris de sa jeune carrière. Client antipathique, aux mœurs très légères, aucun réel témoin à charge contre le prétendu harceleur. Voilà qui promettait ! Habituellement, ce genre de défi l'excitait, mais là, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas vu la montagne à gravir bien plus petite qu'elle n'était !

C'est en garant sa voiture dans le parking souterrain qu'il se fit cette réflexion « tiens, je n'ai pas pensé à LUI de la journée... »

Melanie avait laissé sur la table en verre du salon, une salade et une bouteille de vin. Elle venait de coucher Gus qui attendait le baiser de son père pour s'endormir.

« Vas vite l'embrasser, ses yeux se ferment déjà » Dit-elle. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un reproche dans sa voix. Mélanie était une bête de travail, qui bien souvent, rapportait elle aussi, ses dossiers à la maison.

« Dure journée ? » Demanda-t-elle tandis que Brian la rejoignait pour diner.

« L'affaire Carter, je vais avoir du mal à trouver un angle d'attaque cette fois »

« Elle est bien glauque ton affaire chéri » Conclut Mélanie en faisant tinter leurs deux verres.

« Tiens ! Jette un œil sur les brochures, je suis assez tentée par ce chalet, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Brian jeta un œil distrait sur le catalogue.

« Oui, bien vas-y réserve. Pense aux billets d'avion aussi pour y aller, je ne veux pas me taper la route » Melanie sentit immédiatement que son mari n'était pas d'humeur, elle mit cela sur le compte de son job et essaya de ne pas trop se formaliser.

« Tu ne manges pas » Constata-t-elle.

« Non, excuse moi je n'ai pas faim, je vais prendre une douche et aller me coucher »

Se déshabiller, sentir l'eau couler au creux de ses reins, sur son ventre, son sexe, fermer les yeux et tenter de se vider de tout. Mais la buée qui envahissait la cabine aussi épaisse soit-elle, ne suffisait pas à remplir aussi son esprit... Il se souvenait du moindre détail, de l'arête du petit nez, du grain de peau, de l'arc des sourcils, de la cambrure de son dos, jusqu'au galbe des fesses du garçon blond nommé Justin Petersen, qui avait décidé d'élire domicile dans son esprit ! Son corps tout entier commença lui aussi à se souvenir de ses émotions, du coup de poing dans le ventre, jusqu'au feu dans le creux de ses reins. Brian bandait si fort à ce moment précis que sa main, posée sur son sexe ne lui fut d'aucune aide, la jouissance vint brusquement le soulager un court instant.

« Délivrez nous du mal » Avait coutume de dire sa bigote de mère quand elle parlait à Dieu.

Brian secoua la tête, passa la main dans ses cheveux, essuya la buée sur le miroir et se regarda longuement. Il avait 32 ans, et jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, il croyait se connaître ! Ce soir, il n'était plus sur de rien…

**OoO**

Le Moon River affichait complet encore ce soir, les frères Habbot terminaient leur concert de free Jazz. Lindsay et Justin attendaient dans la petite loge en grignotant des tapas. Ils discutaient sur le choix de leurs chansons pour la soirée quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Ils furent d'abord surpris de ne pas avoir entendu frapper mais se ressaisirent aussitôt car devant eux, se tenait le nouveau capitaine du navire : Ethan Gold !

Le garçon avait un certain charme, on aurait même pu dire qu'il était séduisant s'il n'y avait pas eu ce rictus au coin de ses lèvres et ce petit je ne sais quoi dans le regard, qui avait l'air de signifier que la terre entière n'était faite que pour être écrasée par ses Weston vernies !

Lindsay se leva la première pour venir le saluer, il la toisa brièvement et répondit par un sourire. Il se dirigea vers Justin,

« Bonsoir, vraiment ravi de te revoir, c'est à ton tour je pense » Continua-t-il en désignant les coulisses.

« On se revoit après ton show ? » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais plutôt un ordre.

Sa main posée dans son dos tandis qu'ils quittaient tous les trois la loge, fit frissonner Justin. Il se souvenait des histoires de sa grand-mère, quand il était enfant et qui parlaient du souffle du démon sur le front des innocents. Il secoua la tête, prit une inspiration et monta sur la scène. Lindsay le rejoint pour s'asseoir prêt de lui.

« On va commencer par cette vieille berceuse du Sud » Un murmure de contentement parcourut la salle.

« I wish I wish, my Baby was born and sitting on It's papa's knees... »

Tant qu'ils chantaient, tant que la bienveillance du public réchauffait le cœur de Justin et pourvu qu'il ne croise pas le regard de serpent d'Ethan Gold qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, tout allait bien.

Justin savait très bien qu'avec ce type de prédateur, il ne fallait surtout pas montrer qu'on avait peur, ses efforts se concentraient donc là-dessus : ne pas montrer sa peur.

Car la réputation de l'héritier Gold dans le petit monde des clubs New Yorkais n'était plus à faire. On ne comptait déjà plus les scandales étouffés à coups de dollars pour faire taire les victimes de ce pervers qui ne connaissait pas d'autres limites que celles de son plaisir !

S'il n'y avait pas eu cette putain de green card, Justin aurait immédiatement demandé sa liberté à Monsieur Aaron. Car il savait, que la prochaine proie qu'Ethan voulait ajouter à son tableau de chasse, c'était lui !

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :**M

**Pairing :**Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous, voici le deuxième chapitre. N'oubliez pas, il faut oublier les couples originaux et beaucoup de liens familiaux. Les métiers, c'est pareil. La chanson est de Yodelice.**

Se sauver comme des voleurs juste après le concert paraissait inconcevable, et peu diplomatique. Lilie partait toujours très vite une fois le show terminé pour rejoindre les enfants laissés en garde à Debbie. Justin prit donc une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers le bar du River Moon où se tenait adossé, un verre à la main, Monsieur Gold Junior.

« Intéressant ! J'aime bien l'ambiance de tes chansons, mais si tu veux mon avis, la fille ne sert à rien » Attaqua Ethan. Il avait cet air un peu présomptueux qu'ont les jeunes gens riches, qui ont fait leurs études ''entre soi'' et qui pensent que en dehors de leur caste, il n'est point de discussion possible d'égal à égal.

« Lilie, elle s'appelle Lilie » Lui répondit Justin les poings déjà serrés dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Peu importe, tu sais, j'envisage de repenser totalement l'ambiance de ce club. Il faut rajeunir tout ça, les vieux standards des années cinquante, les récitals à papa, c'est dépassé, je recherche des talents frais, pour attirer les jeunes, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Oui, Justin voyait très bien, et surtout, il voyait très clairement son billet de retour pour Londres s'agiter devant ses yeux. Sans réponse de la part de son interlocuteur, Ethan poursuivit :

« Pour toi, je voudrais bien que tu me fasses un show privé. Disons, demain après midi dans mon bureau ? Ça te tente ? » A vrai dire, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à une question, Justin le savait bien. Comme il savait également que le fameux show privé dont il était question ne porterait pas sur ses talents d'auteur compositeur interprète.

Le jeune artiste n'était certes pas un ange de vertu, mais il avait toujours choisi qui il voulait, quand il voulait et où il voulait ! Et une chose était certaine, il n'envisageait rien de sexuel possible entre lui et son nouveau patron ! Il n'avait jamais prêté son cul à personne, ce n'était pas pour le vendre au jeune Gold pour une carte verte ! Alors, dans un souffle il déclara : « Vous connaissez mon répertoire, il est sur cette clé USB, je vous la laisse, vous aurez une idée » Et il planta son interlocuteur, sans attendre sa réplique.

Bien sur, il savait qu'il avait juste gagné un peu de temps, mais pour l'heure, respirer l'air frais de la rue suffisait encore pour oublier le regard de serpent de celui qui tenait sa vie entre ses mains.

**OoO**

Brian Kinney refermait le dossier Philip Carter versus James Trivalto. Quelle heure était-il déjà ? Mon Dieu, cette affaire lui bouffait décidément trop d'énergie. La presse s'étant emparée de l'affaire, il passait déjà beaucoup trop de temps en interviews et son client, difficile à gérer, devait sans cesse être recadré.

« Monsieur Carter, pour la dernière fois, je vous demande de ne plus répondre à la presse, je ne veux plus voir ce genre d'article » Déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme en jetant sur son bureau, un magazine sur lequel apparaissait en couverture le titre en gras « Nouveau scandale sexuel pour James Trivalto, son ancien secrétaire parle, tous les détails en page 10 ». Il regarda fixement son client qui visiblement, n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la gravité de la situation.

« Monsieur Trivalto, je ne veux plus que vous adressiez un seul mot à la presse, suis-je clair ? »

La vérité, il la connaissait, son client avait certainement touché un bon paquet de dollars pour se répandre en récits croustillants sur sa vie avec l'acteur ! Et avec ça, il fallait que Brian se débrouille pour rendre l'affaire crédible aux yeux des juges...

Il conclut le rendez-vous en assenant :

« Encore une connerie de ce genre et vous vous trouverez un autre avocat ! »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de raccompagner son client et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

« Brian ? Tu es libre vendredi ? Ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas allés se taper un bon steak ensemble toi et moi » Lui lança son associé en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

« Karl, tu sais parler aux hommes toi... Des siècles que je n'ai pas mangé de la viande rouge.» Lui répondit Brian plein de gratitude.

« C'est entendu alors, on se fera une bonne tournée entre hommes, une pinte, de la viande et pourquoi pas finir dans un club écouter de la bonne musique ? »

Pourquoi pas oui, Carl était plus qu'un associé, c'était un ami. Il était certes bien plus âgé que lui. La cinquantaine débonnaire, un petit bidon de sportif de fauteuil mais il avait toujours été de bons conseils et avait souvent aidé Brian à y voir plus clair, quand quelques fois, il doutait dans son travail comme dans sa vie privée.

Carl était veuf, depuis plusieurs années à présent et il s'était fait à cette nouvelle vie de célibataire, aux matchs de hockey l'hiver devant sa télé, aux quelques sorties au club des anciens de sa promo. Mais sa solitude lui pesait quelques fois et ses quelques sorties avec Brian lui donnaient un peu de baume au cœur.

Le départ de sa fille unique pour Philadelphie juste après son mariage avait laissé à Carl Horvat une soif de paternalisme qu'il comblait un peu en donnant à Brian les quelques conseils qu'il acceptait de recevoir. Il avait entendu parler d'un club où l'on jouait de bon vieux standard : le Moon river. Ça serait amusant d'aller y faire un tour vendredi soir, ça changerait des éternels pubs et leurs tournois de fléchettes ! Amusant… En effet…

**OoO**

L'effervescence était à son comble chez les Petersen car l'on s'apprêtait à recevoir Teodor Schmidt, conseiller en patrimoine notaire et ami de la famille depuis que le monde existait !

« Justin s'il te plait, change de pantalon ! » Lin observait le jeune homme d'un air réprobateur, ce qui ne semblait pas le perturber outre mesure.

« Lilie, détends toi, Ted m'a vu naître, on reçoit pas Queen Mum ! » La désinvolture du jeune homme laissait toujours Lindsay perplexe, comme si entre eux, il y aurait toujours ce fossé invisible qui les rendait si différents. Elle sourit en se disant que bien des gens n'arriveraient pas à vivre ensemble aussi facilement qu'eux le faisaient !

« la chambre est prête, la table est dressée, j'ai fait de la place dans la penderie et acheté des chaussons de feutre. Tout est parfait » Déclara la jeune fille .Justin attrapa sa guitare,

« Closed my door, forgot my key  
>Missed my bus in the pouring rain<br>It's been the usual sunday with a flu  
>And I just can't get over you<p>

Lindsay enchaina alors :

Burnt my toast and lost your number  
>Cut my finger, spilled my beer<br>It's been the usual sunday with a flu  
>And I just can't get over you<p>

I put your stockings in my purple boots  
>What if I don't get over you ? »<p>

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de finir… L'ouragan Debbie déboulait dans l'appartement, avec à sa suite, Monsieur Teodor Schmidt, costume impeccablement coupé sous un manteau sombre, petite valise à roulettes au bout de son bras gauche, sacoche dans la main droite.

« Mes chéris, je n'ai pas voulu laisser ce pauvre monsieur sécher sur pieds ! Vous n'entendez pas votre sonnette ? » Debbie s'excusait de cette intrusion bien maladroitement car la vérité, c'est qu'elle brulait de curiosité. Qui était donc cet élégant British qui venait passer une semaine avec ses petits protégés ?

« Ted, je vous présente Deborah Grassi, notre voisine et amie, Deb, je vous présente Téodor Schmidt, notre Notaire » Déclara d'un ton exagérément solennel Justin.

« Oh, un Notaire, voyez-vous cela. C'est la première fois que j'en vois un de si près » Minauda la matrone en faisant une sorte de révérence comique.

Puis, légèrement vexée de constater que personne ne lui proposait de rester quelques instants, elle conclut en se dirigeant vers le palier : « Bien, je suppose qu'un Notaire doit avoir des choses très importantes à vous dire. A demain alors... »

« A demain Debbie » Répondit Lindsay en lui passant la main dans le dos, avant de refermer la porte.

Elle se retourna alors vivement, et sauta dans les bras de son invité.

« Doucement, doucement demoiselle, tu vas m'étouffer » Teodor faisait mine de subir un assaut mais avait bien lestement refermé ses bras autours de la taille de jeune fille.

« Tu restes ! Tu restes pour toujours avec nous, c'est décidé ! » Déclara-t-elle avec un air buté de petite fille.

« Bien sûr et que fais-je de ma famille ? De Jennifer ? De Molly ? » Répliqua son prisonnier en souriant.

« Tu les emmènes, tu te trouves une maison et voilà... » Répliqua-t-elle en lâchant sa proie.

« Justin, approche, tu as maigri il me semble ? Non ? » Demandait Teodor en serrant le jeune homme contre lui. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de Justin battre contre sa poitrine, passa la main sur ses cotes...

« Garçon, quelle genre de vie mènes-tu ? » Il crut voir le jeune homme rougir et brusquement, cette bonne vieille culpabilité refit surface. Il avait promis, promis qu'il veillerait sur la tribu Petersen, promis devant ce lit blanc d'hôpital, promis sur cette tombe fleurie de roses… Un voile passa devant ses yeux. Il le chassa d'un sourire.

Teodor était un homme de devoir et de cœur, curieux croisement entre le moine soldat et le bon vieux notaire de province. Il avait des principes qu'il accommodait souvent au gré des événements qui se présentaient à lui. La fuite des Pétersen faisait partie de ces petits arrangements avec sa morale ! Mais tout de même, il se reprochait parfois d'avoir eu la faiblesse de céder si vite, de ne pas avoir su trouver les mots justes qui auraient empêché les jeunes gens de se lancer dans cet exil qui les menait tout droit dans une impasse. Complice à présent, il était bel et bien complice et il n'y avait plus de place pour des états d'âme !

Le repas terminé et les enfants déjà couchés, il s'installa devant la table ronde du salon, et posa devant lui un dossier bleu.

« Bien, je propose que nous fassions le point maintenant » Déclara-t-il en faisant signe à ses hôtes de s'assoir.

« Oui, débarrassons nous de la paperasse » Répondit Justin.

« Vous avez simplement à me renouveler vos procurations, signer tous les 2 les documents suivants, ce sont les comptes rendus de l'assemblée générale de la SCI »

Justin et Lindsay s'exécutèrent sans même lire les documents qui défilaient sous leurs mains, c'était inutile.

« Votre patrimoine étant réparti en 4 parts, voici l'état des avoirs des petits, vous signez aussi en bas, tous les 2 »

« Ted, tu es allé au cimetière ? » La question prit de court le Notaire.

« Oui, Lilie, tout est parfait. Les fleurs sont changées toutes les semaines et Mila avait un paquet de fans qui viennent porter leurs petits bouquets. La tombe est magnifique, tiens, regarde, j'ai pris des photos avant de partir » L'homme tendait son portable à la jeune fille. Elle le saisit doucement, on aurait dit qu'elle caressait une relique tandis que son doigt faisait défiler les images sur l'écran.

« Regarde Justin ! C'est beau, ça lui ressemble tellement » Le jeune homme était serré contre elle, les genoux repliés sur le canapés. Ils ressemblaient collés ainsi l'un contre l'autre à des oiseaux tombés du nid et Teodor sentit une larme s'échapper de sa paupière.

« Allez, demain vous me faites visiter la ville ! Je veux faire le touriste » Lança-t-il pour rompre le silence et chasser la tristesse.

Justin se leva d'un bond, déclara que demain, ça serait la tournée des grands ducs et que Ted devait absolument connaitre le club où il se produisait, qu'il allait adorer l'ambiance il en était certain et qu'ensuite, ils iraient manger sur Broadway. La fatigue avait déjà gagné le pauvre homme depuis quelques heures. Il promit d'être en grande forme le lendemain pour peu que ses jeunes protégés daignent le laisser aller se coucher !

Les yeux clos, Téodor trouva le sommeil dans la certitude du devoir accompli proprement.

Les yeux clos, Lindsay croyait sentir une odeur de lys et de rose mêlée d'encens.

Les yeux grand ouverts, Justin détaillait pour la centième fois, le corps de Brian Kinney.

**OoO**

Dans le salon d'Emmet Grassi, régnait en cette avant-veille de Thanksgiving une atmosphère de ruche en effervescence. Tout ce qui pouvait compter d'élégantes dans le quartier s'étaient donné le mot pour prendre rendez-vous (ou pas), chez l'extravagant visagiste au bord de la crise de nerfs !

« Madame Peticott, je vous l'ai déjà expliqué cent fois, je ne peux pas vous les crêper, ça serait un crime capillaire et je ne suis pas un assassin » S'indignait le coiffeur en tenant entre ses doigts une mèche blonde... Puis il poursuivit :

« C'est de la paille, vous faites n'importe quoi avec vos cheveux ! Allez, au bac, on va déjà faire un bon masque, on verra bien après ce qu'on peut tirer de ce désastre » Soupira-t-il en entrainant sa cliente vers Daphnée. Celle-ci, en pleine conversation avec Justin, fit signe à la dame de mieux se caler dans le fauteuil et commença son soin, mécaniquement.

« A quelle heure je dois venir pour les petits ? » Demandait-elle à son ami qui grimaçait en regardant la masse de paille jaunâtre que la jeune fille massait avec soin.

« Dix-neuf heures, c'est bien, ils auront mangé, tu n'auras plus qu'à raconter des histoires. Ils se couchent tôt. Encore merci, c'est cool » Répondit le jeune homme en embrassant Daphnée.

« Oui, tu me fais rater un rencard avec Chris, tu le sais, ça ? » lança la jeune fille.

« C'est un connard, ton Hobbs, un débile de footballeur, je te rends service, Daph » Répliqua le garçon en jonglant avec des rouleaux roses fluos.

« Laisse mes bigoudis tranquilles, tu m'emmerdes, Justin Petersen, je sors avec qui je veux » Déclara-t-elle en rangeant les petits cylindres dans un panier d'osier.

« Exact, mais tu vaux mieux que ça ! » Conclut le jeune homme en se ruant sur le fauteuil du barbier qu'un client venait de libérer. Willy l'accueillit alors, avec cet air flegmatique de Lord anglais revenu de tout qu'il arborait en permanence malgré ses 20 ans. Il lui posa une serviette humide et chaude qui dégageait une douce odeur de lavande sur le visage, puis commença une minutieuse opération de rasage à l'ancienne, sur la peau pale du jeune homme.

« Essais de ne pas me trancher la gorge Will, j'en ai besoin pour chanter ce soir »

Le barbier leva les yeux au ciel. Grand Dieu, il pouvait se vanter de ne jamais avoir coupé un seul de ses clients, même les plus agités !

« Dans ce cas, tiens-toi tranquille, Pavarotti et tout se passera bien » Répliqua Willy, dans un rictus qui ma foi, ressemblait à un sourire !

**OoO**

Debbie Grassi, plantée devant sa penderie se demandait quelle tenue serait la plus appropriée pour sortir en ville accompagnée d'un notaire anglais. D'habitude, elle se contentait de ses éternels leggings aux couleurs improbables et de sweats jamais assortis, mais la circonstance demandait un peu de réflexion. Ce soir, elle allait voir chanter ses petits poussins et elle était un peu intimidée par Téodor ! La grande classe anglaise de cet homme lui donnait des complexes, elle voulait être à la hauteur. Sa robe rouge, celle qu'elle avait portée au bal des pompiers l'an dernier, l'attira comme un aimant. Oui, celle-ci serait absolument parfaite ! Elle sourit à son image dans le miroir et se trouva belle. Si son ingrat de fils voulait bien daigner lui accorder 5 minutes de son temps pour un dernier coup de peigne, tout serait impeccable, maugréât-elle en composant le numéro du salon !

**OoO**

Carl Horvatt regardait sa montre, son dernier client venait à peine de partir et Brian était toujours en rendez-vous avec ce Phill Carter. Si la consultation s'éternisait, ils allaient rater leur soirée ! Il se retint plusieurs fois d'aller taper à la porte du bureau de son associé et se contenta de se servir un léger whisky pour se détendre un peu. Carl n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir, alors il stressait. Mais après tout, ça n'était qu'une petite virée entre hommes, pas un rendez-vous galant ! Il sourit à cette pensée, secoua la tête en se traitant de crétin.

« Demain, nous aurons notre première confrontation avec le juge chargé de notre affaire, vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit ? Il va chercher à vous déstabiliser. Bon si vous préférez, il va essayer de vous diriger vers un accord à l'amiable » Expliquait Brian à son client.

« Amiable ? Ça veut dire que je peux tirer moins de fric ? » Demanda Phil carter d'un air inquiet.

« Oui et non, écoutez, je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous ré expliquer ce soir, voyez avec Cynthia pour un rendez-vous dans la semaine » Conclut Brian pour abréger ce rendez-vous. Décidément, en plus d'être vénal à l'extrême, son client n'avait pas inventé la machine à cintrer les bananes ! Il fallait revenir, encore et encore, sur des points détaillés cent fois ! La porte d'entrée du cabinet refermée, Brian se retourna vers son associé : « Je suis à toi ! Laisse-moi 5 minutes pour me changer ! »

« Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas comme tu es ? C'est très bien comme ça » Se désola Carl, à la perspective d'attendre encore de longues minutes supplémentaires.

« Carl ! Plus personne ne sort en costume cravate le vendredi soir, voyons » Lui lança Brian en enfilant un jean. Son ainé se rembrunit un peu. Bien sûr qu'à bientôt 58 ans, il avait bien conscience d'être de la vieille école face à son cadet mais de son temps à lui, quand on sortait sur Broadway, on s'habillait et il n'en démordait pas !

**OoO**

« Maman tu es splendide ! » Emmet faisait tourner sur elle-même sa mère afin d'admirer au mieux la magnifique robe écarlate qu'elle avait agrémentée à la dernière minute d'un camélia blanc accroché à l'épaule.

« Ça ne fait pas un peu trop ? » Demanda-t-elle en scrutant sa silhouette dans la psyché.

« Maman, avec toi, le mot ''trop'' ne veut rien dire du tout » Répondit le jeune homme dans un sourire.

« Allez, hop, il faut passer chercher Monsieur Schmidt si on veut être bien placés, ça serait bien qu'on se bouge et ne t'inonde pas de parfum ! »

Chez les Petersen, il ne restait plus que Ted, assis sagement sur le canapé vert. Les jumeaux, pris en mains par Daphnée, regardaient des livres d'images. Lindsay et Justin étaient déjà partis depuis une bonne demi-heure à présent.

« Hello la compagnie, je viens récupérer notre Milord et en route pour Broadwayyyyyyyy » Lança Emmet en déboulant dans l'appartement.

« Madame Grassi, vous êtes très en beauté » Déclara Ted en lui baisant la main. Celle-ci rougit du compliment, en déclarant que décidément, les gens du vieux continent savaient parler aux femmes.

Il était inutile de s'inquiéter pour les places, Emmet constata avec satisfaction, qu'une table aux premières loges leur avait été réservée et fit assoir sa mère et Théodor avec fierté ! Emmet adorait se sentir VIP, il salua au passage leurs voisins de table, deux hommes dont le plus jeune, un beau brun ténébreux attira immédiatement son attention :

« On se connait, non ? » Demanda-t-il sans plus de manières.

« Je ne crois pas » Répondit son voisin en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais si, attendez. Oui ! Vous êtes le prof de droit de Lilie ! Brian Kinney, je suis Emmet, son voisin, vous vous souvenez ? Alors, vous venez la voir chanter ? » qlqe flot de paroles déversées par Emmet avait comme anesthésié Brian, qui tentait de retrouver ses esprits. Mais le jeune coiffeur ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

« Regardez, Justin vient nous dire bonsoir. Hey, hooo, Bébé » Emmet se levait pour enlacer son jeune voisin.

« Regarde qui est là, le prof de Lilie, c'est dingue non ? »

Justin planta ses yeux dans ceux de Brian en lui tendant sa main. Celui-ci la saisit, s'étonna de la douceur de la peau, de la finesse des doigts, la garda un court instant pour en ressentir la chaleur. En un éclair, son esprit vagabonda imaginant ces longues phalanges parcourir son corps, la bouche du jeune homme était légèrement entrouverte, laissant apparaître une rangées de petites dents de nacre. Brian sentait le désir monter en lui, ce désir insensé qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. Il relâcha son étreinte avec regret, en abandonnant cette main, c'est tout le corps de Justin qu'il laissait échapper.

Emmet, sans plus attendre, se chargea des présentations. Sa mère se retrouva propulsée sur une chaise à coté de Carl Horvat, la conversation s'engagea assez rapidement, et seuls, Brian et Justin semblaient avoir des difficultés à trouver leurs mots. C'est le jeune homme qui brisa le silence entre eux.

« Je dois y aller, on passe sur scène dans 5 minutes, on se retrouve après ? » Ne laissant pas à Brian le temps de lui répondre, le jeune homme disparut vers les loges...


End file.
